Vasy Arche !
by Kaleiya
Summary: petit oneshot sur Arche !


Salut a tous ! comme promis, je viens avec une fic de Tales of Phantasia !

Ayant enfin terminé le jeu sur GBA, je vais m'efforcer de raconter dans ce one-shot les aventures de Arche et de Suzu ! pour ceux qui ont débloqué le mini-jeu « Vas-y Arche ! », l'histoire leur semblera un peu familière mais je vais y ajouter des petits trucs a ma sauce !

Let's go !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vas-y Arche ! **

Nous sommes en l'an 43xx du calendrier asérien . Dhaos ayant été vaincu par les Héros du temps : Cless, Mint, Chester, Klarth, Suzu et Arche ; le monde était de nouveau paisible .

Arche étant une demie-elfe, elle vieillit plus lentement que les humains et donc, elle voyage a travers Aséria . Un jour a Alvanista, le lendemain a Thor…elle va là où bon lui semble ! Jusqu'au jour où, dans la ville de Miguel…elle passa devant une diseuse de bonne aventure .

.-Hé vous !

.- Oui ? dit Arche.

.- Désolée de vous accoster comme ca de but en blanc mais je suis une diseuse de bonne aventure et j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez bien que je vous fasse une prédiction . demanda t-elle .

.- Je veux bien, j'adore les prédictions ! répondit Arche .

La femme se concentra . Elle ferma ses yeux et les réouvrit brusquement .

.- Oh !

.- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda la demie-elfe .

.- Un destin atroce vous attends .

.- QUOI ????!!!!!

.- Pour l'éviter, vous devrez etre remerciée par beaucoup de personne !

.- Ah…ouf !

.- Mais il y a une condition !

.- Laquelle ?

.- Vous avez cinq minutes pour l'éviter !

Arche réfléchit .

.- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide….je sais ! Je vais demander a Suzu de m'aider !

Elle se rendit en quatrième vitesse au Village Ninja et fonca a l'intérieur de la maison du chef car a présent, Suzu dirigeait le village .

.- Bonjour Arche ! dit la ninja en voyant son amie .

.- Bonjour Suzu ! Ca fait un bail ! Dis, tu veux bien m'aider ? C'est très important ! dit Arche .

.- Bien sur, ca sert a ca les amis ! Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

.- Je t'expliquerai en route ! Au fait, tu n'as pas changé ! Comment ca se fais ?

.- C'est parce que je suis un ninja !

.- La chance !

.- Oui, je suis un ninja !

.- Tu l'as déjà dit ca !

Elles se rendirent toutes deux a la ville de Miguel grace a la technique ninja de Suzu .

.- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour que l'on me remercie ? fit Arche.

.- On peut commercer par chercher des gens qui ont besoin d'aide. Dit Suzu.

.- J'y avais pas pensé ! Il suffit d'aider des gens comme ca, ils nous remercieront ! Au travail !

.- Oui !

Le compte a rebours peut a présent commencer !!!! 5 : 00

Elles allèrent d'abord voir un garcon .

.- Arche ! Dit, tu veux bien me raconter l'histoire des héros de l'espace-temps ? dit le garcon.

.- Hum…Bien ! répondit Arche.

.- Youpi !

.- Il était une fois dans l'ancienne ville de Thor des héros qui erraient au milieu des ruines :

_« Cless : Oh oh…On est complètement perdus._

_Arche : Toutes les pièces se ressemblent…C'est un vrai labyrinthe…_

_Klarth : Silence ! …Il y a quelque chose qui vient là-bas…_

_Mint : Un monstre ?_

_Klarth : Pire. Je crois que c'est le système de défense de l'ancienne ville !_

_Tin tin tin ! Ce qui devait apparaître devant nos fidèles héros, c'était…4400R !_

_Arche : Bah ! Plutot nul comme système ! Comme si on allait avoir peur d'un machin bidule chouette.._

_D'autres arrivèrent…_

_Cless : Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Mint : C'est dangereux…non ?_

_Klarth : On dirait bien !_

_Arche : COUREZ !!!!_

_Et ils s'enfuirent…et arrivèrent dans une salle …_

_Cless : Ouf …C'est quoi cette salle ?_

_Klarth : Haa…haa…On dirait…haa…haa…Nous avons trouvé…haa…haa…Le lieu…Haa…haa…que nous cherchions…_

_Mint : Respire calmement !_

_Arche : On voit qu'il s'est prit un coup de vieux !_

_Klarth : HEY !!!_

_Mint : Arretez !_

_Klarth: Bon…Voici donc l'endroit que nous cherchions. _

_Nos braves héros venaient de trouver la salle de téléportation !!!_

_Arche : Il y a un téléporteur non ?_

_Klarth : Oui._

_Cless : Allons-y. »_

.- Whaou ! Trop genial !!! Merci Arche ! fit le garcon .

.- C'est normal ! répondit Arche .

Et a présent, Arche a été remerciée par 1 personne !

Compte a rebours : 4 : 25

.- Aie ! fit Arche.

.- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Suzu.

.- J'ai une écharde !

.- Tu es sure que ca va ?

.- Ouais…

Elles allèrent a l'école d'escrime Alvein pour voir un des maitres épéiste .

.- Bonjour ! dit Arche.

.- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? demanda l'épéiste .

.- On aimerait savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide…

.- Hé bien…Il y aurait bien quelque chose…

.- Quoi donc ?

.- Une personne qui est venue déranger mon cours et qui a les cheveux roses !

Après mure réflexion, Arche fit le rapprochement et utilisa le sort Explosion a la figure de l'épéiste . Suite a son méfait, elle partie en courant suivie par Suzu .

.- ARCHE !!! fit Suzu.

.- Désolée ! Il m'a cherchée ! répliqua Arche.

.- Bon…Continuons !

.- Oui…

Nos deux amies entrèrent a présent dans l'église . Elles allèrent voir une vieille dame .

.- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide madame ? demanda Arche .

.- De laine ? répondit la dame .

.- Non ! D'AIDE !!!!

.- On ne crie pas dans une église !!!

« Un peu dure de la frite la vieille ! » pensa Arche.

Elles décidèrent de se rabattre sur le pretre .

.- Bonjour ! Vous avez besoin d'aide en ce moment ? demanda Arche .

.- On m'a demandé de préparer un mariage mais la robe de la mariée n'est toujours pas arrivée et le mariage va bientôt débuter ! répondit le pretre.

.- Où est la robe ?

.- Elle est surement a Alvanista !

.- On y va Suzu !

.- Ok ! répondit Suzu.

La jeune ninja utilisa une de ses techniques et ainsi, elles arrivèrent a l'entrée de la ville d'Alavanista .

.- Le mieux, ce serait d'aller au port ! La robe était peut-etre sur un bateau en partance pour Miguel ! fit Arche.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent au port en quatrième vitesse . Une fois arrivées, elles croisèrent un marin.

.- Bonjour ! Savez-vous si une robe a été chargée sur un bateau devant se rendre a Miguel ? demanda la sorcière.

.- Non Mam'zelle ! Le bateau pour Miguel n'a jamais eu cette robe ! répondit le marin.

.- Alors elle est toujours a Alvanista ! Dépêchons-nous !!!

Elles retournèrent en ville et se rendirent a l'endroit où avait été commandée la robe .

.- Pardon madame ! La robe pour le mariage a Miguel ? demanda Arche.

.- Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle est partie ! répondit la dame.

.- Hein ?! Mais ils ne l'ont pas recue et le mariage est aujourd'hui !!!!

.- Alors elle a surement été égarée au port !

.- On y retourne Suzu !

En sortant, leur route fut coupée par deux coureurs qui faisaient la course et Arche faillit tomber de peu.

.- NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!!!!! hurla la fille aux cheveux roses.

.- Désolé madame ! dit l'un des coureurs.

.- C'est MADEMOISELLE !!!!

.- Calme-toi Arche ! fit Suzu.

.- Excuse-moi ! On y va !

Elle se rendirent de nouveau au port et cette fois-ci, elle regardèrent partout en espérant trouver la robe. Soudain, Arche vit le marin de la dernière fois monter sur un navire avec ce qui ressemblait a un vetement blanc.

.- REVIENS ICI SALE VOLEUR !!!! cria Arche.

Cette simple phrase suffit a distraire notre marin qui, en se retournant, eu le malheur de se retrouver nez à nez avec une Arche folle de rage. Elle lui prit la robe et…

.- EXPLOSION !!!!!!!!

Ce simple sort suffit a mettre notre marin hors d'état de nuire pour un bout de temps.

.- Rentrons vite ! Il ne doit plus nous rester beaucoup de temps ! fit Arche.

Suzu utilisa sa technique pour rentrer a Miguel. Mais une fois arrivées a destination…

.- TEMPS ECOULE !!!!

.- Oh non ! On a pas eu le temps de donner la robe ! fit la sorcière.

Nos deux amies retournèrent voir la diseuse de bonne aventure.

.- J'ai échoué…fit Arche.

.- Mais non ! Vous etes pile a l'heure ! fit la diseuse de bonne aventure.

.- Hein ?!

La diseuse de bonne aventure enleva sa capuche et son manteau pour dévoiler ses cheveux blonds et sa tenue de guérisseuse.

.- MINT ??!! s'exclama Arche.

.- Je n'étais pas toute seule ! Suzu aussi était dans le coup ! fit Mint.

.- Toi aussi ! Mais, pourquoi ?

.- Viens avec nous a l'église et on t'expliquera tout !

Les trois amies allèrent a l'église . Là-bas les attendaient Klarth, Cless, Milard, Brambert, Arsia et bien d'autres amis qu'ils s'étaient fait en voyageant dans le temps.

.- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Pourquoi vous etes tous là ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! remarqua Arche.

.- Non ! c'est bien mieux que ca ! fit Klarth.

.- C'est le jour de ton mariage ! ajouta Cless.

.- De mon QUOI ?!

.- Je t'attendais…

Elle se retourna et put voir Chester particulièrement bien habillé pour l'occasion. Il lui prit la main et lui passa une bague au doigt.

.- Veux-tu m'épouser Arche ? demanda t-il.

§§§

Arche se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce reve. Et comme toujours, elle se réveillait après cette phrase et le reve s'arretait là. Elle regarda la forme dormant a coté d'elle. C'était Chester. Il ne semblait pas s'etre réveillé. Elle poussa un soupir en repensant a ce reve.

Elle se leva et regarda le ciel étoilé par la fenetre. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit quelqu'un marmonner.

.- Arche…tu sais quelle heure il est ? fit Chester.

.- Tard . répliqua Arche.

L'archer se leva péniblement et rejoignit son amie a la fenetre.

.- C'est la troisième fois que tu te lèves en pleine nuit comme ca ! fit-il.

La demi-elfe ne répondit pas. Son compagnon la fit se mettre face a lui et ensuite, il captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Sa main était contre le ventre de sa compagne.

.- Repose-toi s'il te plait mon amour.

.- Tu as gagné ! Je reviens avec toi chéri !

Ils se recouchèrent, lui derrière elle. Chester posa sa main contre la hanche d'Arche et il se rendormit facilement. La jeune fille mit un peu plus longtemps a retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Un rayon de lune entra dans la pièce et éclaira de sa pale lueur la chambre des deux tourtereaux. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'éclat d'un anneau a la main de la jeune fille et la forme arrondie que prenait le ventre de celle-ci.

OWARI 


End file.
